Present Buying
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean, Roman, Seth, Alex, and Dylan decide to buy their presents for Blake. Dylan, Alex, and Dean agree that their presents have to be something meaningful. Seth and Roman decide that their gifts should be normal. What will they get their soon to be fifteen year old friend? One-shot.


A/N: I guess you can call it a sequel to Gift Ideas. This one can be read as a stand alone.

I had bad writer's block for this fandom. I finally found my inspiration. Also my high school graduation date is June 3rd.

* * *

"Does Blake have an Xbox 360?" Roman asked, curious, "or at least a laptop with a CD port?" He was curious.

"I think one of his friends has an Xbox 360," Dean replied. "He has a laptop with a CD port." He gave Roman a weird look.

"Okay," Roman said. He managed to find a video game called American McGee's Alice and the sequel called Alice: Madness Returns. "Has he ever played these games?"

Dean looked at the two games, "Not that I know of." He looked at the two games. "These are rated Mature." He wasn't sure if he should buy those games.

"Did your parents allow you to play Grand Theft Auto?" Roman asked.

Dean gave him a weird look, "Actually my dad was in prison at the time. But yes, my mom allowed me to play Grand Theft Auto; fine."

Seth showed up with boxes of hair dye. Dean gave Seth a look, "Are you buying that for yourself?"

Seth gave Dean a dirty look, "No. It's for Blake. I got him purple, blue, and red dye."

Dean stared, "For his birthday?"

"No." Seth replied and looked at the book. "Does he read horror books?"

Dean shrugged, "I really don't know. He reads fantasy and mythology though."

"I'll look around the book section." Seth replied and walked away back to the book section.

"What are Blake's friends getting him?" Roman asked, curious.

Dean looked at him. "I think Dylan is getting him a flail and Alex is getting him a battle axe."

"What about your aunt?" Roman asked, curious.

Dean looked thoughtful, "I think she bought him a shirt."

Roman blinked, "At least its normal."

Dean shrugged, "She gave birth to him in a circus. Do you honestly think she wouldn't give him a normal shirt?"

"How does a shirt become abnormal?" Roman asked, wanting to know.

"I guess it looks like…you…can't…put…it…on." Dean replied slowly confused.

Seth returned, putting a book in the cart. "Now what are you two going on about?" He didn't want to play peace maker in the store, because that would be embarrassing.

Dean took a quick look at the book; it was _The Red Pyramid_ by Rick Riordan. Dean couldn't remember if Blake ever read the book. He decided that the book was close enough for his cousin/son.

"We're trying to figure out how a shirt can be abnormal." Roman explained quickly.

"A shirt that has three sleeves instead of two," Seth replied.

Roman looked at Dean. "Did you say that your aunt went into labor at a circus?"

Dean nodded, "She didn't know the due date, or she forgot the due date. I don't know. All I know is that Blake gets two percent off because of it."

Seth and Roman just looked at each other confused.

Seth couldn't tell if that made sense or not, "A discount just for being born at a circus?"

"He has one," Dean replied. "Let's go before I see my PE teacher."

Roman was confused, "Your PE teacher?"

"He was one vicious man. He remembers me really _well_ ," Dean said.

"Why?" Seth asked, staring suspiciously at Dean.

"I was the weak one during PE and he always yelled at me when I messed up or ran to slow. He likes to brag about how 'he whipped me into shape' to people who don't care," Dean explained.

Seth couldn't imagine Dean being out of shape when he was in high school. It just didn't compute with his mind. Roman had heard "blah, blah, blah, yelled at me when I messed up, blah, blah, blah, whipped into shape, blah, blah, don't care."

* * *

"I think he will enjoy having the medieval flail." Dylan told Alex, holding up the medieval flail. The spikes on the ball were carefully wrapped.

Alex was holding the battle axe from the Middle Ages era. He had a brief flash of Blake using the flail on a burglar.

 _There was a burglar in the house and Blake walked in, holding the flail behind his back._

" _Nice gun, my best friend gave me a flail for my birthday." Blake said, holding up the flail. The burglar's eyes widened and Blake smiled. "Stay away from my doughnuts!" He swung at the burglar, who ran out the door._

Dylan shook Alex, who looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"I was just imagining what Blake would do if someone broke into his house." Alex replied, "He would scare off the burglar if he used the flail."

Dylan stared, "What type of idiot would dare to break into Blake's house?"

Alex laughed and Dylan smiled. At least Alex stopped rolling his eyes at his jokes. Before they started dating, they used to get in arguments and Alex didn't find him funny.

"Do you think he would like a cake or something?" Alex asked.

Dylan's phone vibrated and he looked at the message. "Blake needs us."

* * *

Blake had a plan. He was going to try to commit suicide the day before his eighteenth birthday. He didn't want to be an adult. He didn't know about taxes, how to buy a car, or even had a college plan. He didn't even have a career goal.

He wasn't planning on living. In hindsight, perhaps trying to kill himself in the bathroom at Dean's place wasn't the best idea. Maybe he wanted to be found by someone to know how messed up he truly is.

He was sitting on his bed, in the corner, knees to his chest. He was holding a pocketknife, a spare one that he forgotten about. His mother, Dean, Alex, and Dylan had taken away sharp objects from him. They forgotten about one, so did he, until he found it.

The blade was out. He was holding the handle in a death-grip, his other hand on his wrist.

 _I'm so fucked up._ Blake thought, repeatedly.

"What the hell are you doing with that?"

The voice shouted and the pocket knife was pulled out of his grasp. Someone else's hand pulled Blake's hand away and the others looked at his arms.

Dylan looked furious, "Seriously! What the hell?"

Blake swallowed, and buried his face in his arms, "I'm so fucked up!"

Dylan and Alex winced. Dylan got on the bed next to Blake and pulled him into a awkward side hug. "You're not _messed_ up," Alex replied.

"Yes I am. Don't deny it," Blake replied. "Everyone knows it." He had his head on the front of Dylan's shoulder.

"Well, I say screw them. They have no tolerance towards anyone who's the slightest bit different than them." Alex replied and sat down on the bed. He patted Blake on the shoulder.

Blake decided to tell, "I want to commit suicide the day before I turn eighteen." There was silence. "I'm sound so fucked up."

Dylan and Alex winced.

"No. Please explain to us, why you want to do it." Dylan said and looked at Alex.

Blake took a deep breath and started to explain. Dylan grabbed Alex's hand and gave a squeeze. Dylan and Alex patted Blake on the back.

* * *

A/N: I purposely dragged out Roman, Seth, and Dean's scenes. I had to research the video games and medieval weapons.

I had to think about what type of books guys like and I thought about the _Red Pyramid_ by Rick. I think my friend read the book, but he didn't like it, because he was so used to reading Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus.


End file.
